


Truth

by JinnyR



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR
Summary: Can the truth set you free?Truth only reveals itself when one gives up all preconceived ideas.(Shoseki)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.**

The emotion was loneliness and Kathryn Janeway drew it around her like a cloak. She pulled back the curtain and let the slanted light of sunset spill into the room. The rosy ambience did nothing to cheer her, but she waited.

She knew he was behind her, across the room. She had not invited him.

A soft sound, a sense of movement not seen. Strong but gentle hands covered hers at her side, not clasping, just protecting. A thumb started to caress.

And then she felt the soft breath on her neck. Chakotay had inched closer, letting his larger body drape over hers. Kathryn suddenly realised how dangerous this man was, and in so many ways. She pulled away and swung around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled disarmingly. "I thought we could relax a bit and then go out for supper."

"I meant what are you doing in my room?"

"Picking you up."

Even that small double entendre sent a ripple down her spine. Kathryn suddenly realised that 70 years from home was going to be a lot longer than she'd anticipated. She returned to the conversation. "I'm not hungry."

"But, I am." Another ripple. Did he ever raise his voice? "The concierge says the chef makes a dangerously decadent dessert that you can only find here. I'll bet you'd be up for some of that."

"I'll order room service. You can go sight-seeing if you want."

"I don't have to. I already see what I want."

Kathryn knew she had to take control before she lost it. With a determined face she returned to the window. The dying sunlight was almost gone, turning the last silver into a darker gray. She could only hope that her deep breaths couldn't be over-heard.

His voice startled her. "The night's closing in. Don't you ever feel lonely, Kathryn?"

Her bitter laugh was all the answer he needed and he whispered, "What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you." Again, he moved close behind her, this time bringing his lips down to her neck. Her instinctive arching fuelled his intentions and he spun her around. Her mouth opened—surely to protest—and his hand wove into her hair and pulled her face up to meet his own. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth.

Every synapse in her brain crackled like fireworks. Kathryn forgot the entire Delta Quadrant in this overload of physical sensation. She forgot where she was or how she was supposed to act. The intensity of her body's reaction was terrifying. She struggled to get away. Far, far away!

"Cut!" yelled the Doctor.

Kathryn and Chakotay jumped apart and swung around. To the day they died, they would never forget the looks on the faces staring at them.

The Doctor recovered first. "That was…ahhh…very good. Excellent, even! I just knew you two were perfect for these small rôles. You've definitely brought them alive." He smiled smugly. "Just a couple of things, though. First, practise projecting your voices. They got a little too low at certain points. And, Commander Chakotay, you made one small error. Remember, the woman's name is "Lily". You called her "Kathryn". But, don't worry, after a few more rehearsals it'll all be second nature. You'll get it right next time."

Tom came up for air. "Next time? I think he got it right the first time."

B'Elanna whispered, "Absolutely."

Harry opened his mouth once, twice, and then snapped it shut. "I need a glass of water." He turned and left the holodeck. Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other and then followed him out.

The doctor stared after them. "Where on Earth are they going? Their scene is next. Is it a shift change already?"

-End-


End file.
